Winx Club - Episode 207
The Mysterious Stone is the seventh episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Sky bring their new Pixie friends to the Alfea School for Fairies. They are reunited with the other Winx, but now there is a new menace. A monolith made of what appears to be indestructible magic has appeared at school, and even the Winx girls' most powerful spells cannot destroy it. Plot Livy is telling a story and gets to the part where Bloom is about to kiss someone who is not Sky. Until a Pixie Pet - the Big-Eared Bear joins the group. Livy then retells the story from the beginning. The Winx and Specialists, who were on the mission, return to Alfea with the pixies. A wonderful reunion for their friends who had waited anxiously for their safe return. Three bonding occurs immediately - Tune bonds with Musa, Digit bonds with Tecna, and Chatta bonds with Flora. Kiko is just as excited to see Bloom return home, but receive no attention from her because she was preoccupied with taking care of the pixies. This upsets Kiko and jealousy begins to surge through him. The next day, Faragonda calls the girls into her office to congratulate them on their successful mission, but now informs them of the creature who kidnapped the pixies - Darkar. Faragonda explains that he was the mastermind between the destruction of Domino and through the Magical Dimension into chaos sixteen years prior. The girls question Darkar's intention for kidnapping the pixies with Aisha concluding that the pixies have something Darkar wants. Faragonda changes the subject and warns the girls to be careful as their new enemy affects them even from a wide distance. Tecna however, takes note of Faragonda's secrecy and tells Stella, who nods in agreement. For their safety, Faragonda allows the pixies to stay at Alfea until it is safe for them to return home. Aisha disagrees but Faragonda reasons with her - Darkar can track their movements and allowing the pixies to return home will lead it directly to him. Faragonda also tells Aisha that she is welcomed at the school to which Aisha accepts delightfully. The girls and their bonded pixies spend time together, while Kiko continues to be ignored which saddens him. Later in the day, it is pouring rain and the Winx are walking down a hallway, discussing about the latest situation - Faragonda keeping secret about something important, the pixies kidnapping then sudden freedom, and the Trix's escape from their imprisonment with even stronger powers. Livy then comes with a message from Faragonda and it is urgent. She wants the girls to meet her outside in raincoats at the lake. At the lake, a massive stone sits at its center. Faragonda explains that the rock had just appeared tonight and it is rather alarming. Tecna scans it with her dream probe bug and learns of its contents - neither mineral nor metal. Faragonda then tasks the girls their new assignment - destroy the mysterious stone. When the sky clears of rain, they beginning their task. However, despite many trials, none of them succeed. And furthermore, without their knowledge, someone was watching them in the bushes. It starts to rain again, and the girls, minus Bloom, return to their dorms. They shower but Bloom on the other hand, keeps at it. At Red Fountain, Sky had been trying to call Bloom multiple times but receive no answer. It frustrates him, and Brandon does not waste any time to tease him about it. Sky says that he is just worried about her. Meanwhile, Bloom tries multiple times, blasting at the rock but no luck. After using too much of her energy, she faints. In the Magic Archives, in secrecy, Faragonda and the Guardian Pixies are in discussion. Due to the dire situation at hand, Faragonda presents four small items to the pixies; they must incorporate their parts of the codex into the items to allow them access to it should the real parts are stolen. The girls wait in their dorm for Bloom. The lights then shut off because of the storm and then they hear a knock. Musa opens the door with caution. She sees the mysterious man who was watching them in the shadows carrying an unconscious Bloom. The next day, Faragonda once again have the girls in her office. She introduces their new teacher, Professor Avalon, much to the shock of Aisha, Stella and Bloom, it is the paladin who saved them from the Trix at Darkar's Fortress. Faragonda then brings Avalon, the Winx and their classmates to the lake where the mysterious stone still sits. That is until Faragonda ask Avalon to destroy the stone. He does so by chanting a spell and sending it to the stone, effectively destroying it. This shocks the entire class as all of them struggled with it. Faragonda then explains that what they had just witnessed a technical incantation. It is much more different than using magic instinctively because it requires analyzing a situation logically and then performing through proper pronunciation. This is what Avalon specializes in. Tecna then asks how she knew of the stone's content. Faragonda reveals that she was the stone's creator. She created the stone to make sure the second year students do not under estimate their intermediate level classes. The class is then dismissed but if they have any questions, Avalon is happy to answer them. The class then crowds the new professor for questions. When Amaryl asks about cognitive analysis, Bloom wonders if this could possibly help her find out more about her birth family. And so, she requests Avalon's help. At night, Alfea is having a welcoming party for Avalon. Meanwhile, Sky has Brandon tag along with him to check up on Bloom in secret because she has not responded to any of his calls and it worries him. They find a tree to perch themselves on but disturb two beavers. After climbing the tree, Sky uses a one-eyed binocular to see into the building. The fairies express their eagerness to learn from Avalon, who reveals that he has their results of their performance on the stone. Bloom is curious about the results but Stella stops them because this is a party. Sky sees that Bloom is talking to a guy and he worryingly wonders who he is. He places his hand on a branch which snaps off and smacks a beaver's head. As he continues watching Bloom and Avalon interact, Brandon notices that the beavers are missing. The tree starts to shake and eventually collapse when the beavers finish chewing through it as revenge for disturbing them. Sky then expresses his frustration because he was just about to see something. Livy finishes the story, and is given applause. Livy's figure then changes into a cutout version made by Kiko, who lays out the cutout versions of the Pixies, Brandon, Sky and the Winx. He then pushes them and creates the domino effect. The last to fall is Bloom and the cutout of her winks. Major Events *Tecna bonds with Digit. *Musa bonds with Tune. *Flora bonds with Chatta. *The mysterious Paladin is introduced as Professor Avalon. *Aisha accepts to study at Alfea and joins the Winx. Debuts *Big-Eared Bear *Ninfea *Discorda *Athena *Beaver Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Avalon *Alfea Students **Amaryl **Ortensia **Kimmy **Miky **Ahisa **Alice **Karina **Kaie **Selene *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Zing **Glim **Livy **Piff **Ninfea **Athena **Discorda **Concorda *Animals **Kiko Spells Used *Water Lily Whirlpool - Used by Flora against the stone but failed. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Where the Girls Are *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special scene "The Shadow Phoenix". Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In Cinélume: **This episode was narrated by Livy in the form of a cut-out puppet theater to Kiko and other Pixie Animals. Comically, Livy revealed in the end that she was mostly talking about the beavers. These scenes were cut in the 4kids version. **Near the beginning, Livy was confused when the Big-eared Bear enters to watch the show. She noticed he is the only Pixie Pet able to talk. **It is revealed by Faragonda that the destruction of Domino was due to Lord Darkar who emerged from the Void at the beginning of Time and was the one who originally sent the Ancestral Witches to seek the Dragon Fire from there, and that after the witches had been defeated the Lord of the Templars of Roccaluce fought Darkar and cast him in a deep sleep of sixteen years. **Kiko made several paper cut-out dolls of the Winx, the Specialists, the Pixies, and the Pixie pets, then used them as dominoes in the end. The cut-out doll of Bloom winks at the camera before the episode finishes. *In 4Kids Lord Darkar was once believed to be a man named Argulus. Mistakes *When Faragonda is talking to the Winx, there are two Piffs. *Faragonda's lips sometimes go missing. *There were a couple of times where Flora's highlights on her bangs were missing. *As Flora is looking away from the window, her eyes are blue instead of jade. *In the Cinélume dub the title card is misspelled "misterious" instead of "mysterious". *When Bloom faints and changes back into normal clothes after failing to destroy the stone, her yellow gem from her Winx outfit is still present. *When Faragonda is talking to the Winx about their intermediate classes, Bloom's sleeves are missing. **In the exact scene, Tune's lips are missing as well. *Part of Stella's hair is not colored in when she turns to Tecna to talk about how hot Avalon is and when Chatta clears her throat. *When Avalon faces the stone, the puff part of the Faragonda's sleeves are colored incorrectly. *After Lockette cries about Bloom not noticing her, her lips are missing. *Brandon's hair color is incorrect on the cutout. 2_Piffs?.png|Two Piffs. WCEp207 Mistake 1.png|Faragonda is missing her lips. Bloom's sleeves and Tune mist..png|Bloom's sleeves and Tune's lips missing. Bloom's jem in her civilian.d.png|Bloom's jem from her Winx outfit is still present. WCEp207 Mistake 2.png|Flora is missing her highlights and incorrect eye color. WCEp207 Mistake 3.png|Stella's hair is not colored in completely. WCEp207Mistake.png|Faragonda's incorrectly colored sleeves. WCEp207 Mistake.png|Lockette's missing lips. WCEp207 Mistake 4.png|Brandon's incorrectly colored hair on the cutout version. Quotes Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes